


It's Always the Darkest before the Dawn

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо беспокойства за Эвелину. Но это у него получалось, мягко говоря, так себе. Перед его глазами встало её лицо полное решимости, когда она приказала уводить людей из Убежища. Она знала, что может погибнуть, но всё равно решила выиграть для них время и дать возможность Инквизиции продолжить своё дело. Даже если это стоило ей жизни.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Herald and her Commander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 3





	It's Always the Darkest before the Dawn

— Мы не можем просто взять и бросить её там! — яростно возмутилась Кассандра. — Вестница осталась один на один с этим монстром, чтобы мы смогли увести людей и…

— Именно! Потому мы и не можем долго оставаться на одном месте. У нас попросту нет ресурсов, чтобы разбить более-менее постоянный лагерь, из которого можно послать группу на поиски Тревельян, — возразила Лелиана. — Если мы это сделаем, то подпишем смертный приговор большинству раненных и станем удобной мишенью для Старшего. Нам нужно идти дальше и как можно скорее.

— Но идти  _ куда _ ? — поинтересовалась Жозефина, потирая виски. — Мы даже не знаем, где мы сейчас.

— Мы должны послать кого-то на поиски Вестницы, — заявил Каллен, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить спокойный тон, несмотря тревогу, которая не оставляла его всё это время. — Мы обязаны ей жизнью, и просто бросить её на произвол судьбы…

— Мы ждём уже несколько часов, коммандер, — устало вздохнула Лелиана. — И раз уж Вестница не нашла нас до сих пор, то, я боюсь, мы все знаем, что произошло.

— Достаточно! — воскликнул Каллен, но быстро взял себя в руки. Напряжение этого дня сказывалось на всех. — В любом случае, сегодня мы уже никуда не двинемся. И мы можем себе позволить пару дней стоянки, пока решим, что нам делать дальше. В это время можно послать небольшую группу разведчиков в сторону Убежища.

— Согласна, — кивнула Кассандра. — Нашим людям нужен отдых, а нам — план действий.

У остальных советников не нашлось что возразить, а потому после тяжёлой паузы, они все разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки и отвлечься от нерадостных мыслей.

Каллен присоединился к солдатам, которые устанавливали палатки для беженцев. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо беспокойства за Эвелину. Но это у него получалось, мягко говоря, так себе. Перед его глазами встало её лицо полное решимости, когда она приказала уводить людей из Убежища. Она знала, что может погибнуть, но всё равно решила выиграть для них время и дать возможность Инквизиции продолжить своё дело. Даже если это стоило ей жизни. Если кто-то всё ещё сомневался в том, что её послал сам Создатель, то после подобного поступка сомнений попросту не осталось.

И всё же Каллен надеялся на чудо. Она однажды уже смогла выбраться из Тени, так почему она не могла пережить и лавину? Создатель, он не мог вынести мысли о том, что в ином случае её холодное, бездвижное тело лежит где-то посреди руин Убежища, укрытое слоем снега. Он столько не успел ей сказать. Он думал, что у них ещё будет время. Что когда всё немного успокоится… Какой же он дурак. Нужно было сказать что-то раньше. Нужно было…

—  _ Высокий и жестокий. Словно тьма, готовая поглотить. Как же больно. И как я должна остановить это… существо? Нет, я обещала. Я дала ему слово, что у него будет время вывести людей в безопасное место. Пусть говорит. Чем дольше оно болтает, тем больше будет у них времени. Красная вспышка в небе. Они это сделали, хвала Создателю. Они в безопасности. Он в безопасности. Ну, а я так просто не дамся. Наслаждайся победой! Вот твой приз! _

Каллен обернулся и увидел странного паренька, который предупредил их о нападении красных храмовников. Как его звали? Коул, кажется. Он сидел на холодной земле подле коммандера и внимательно всматривался в сторону разрушенной деревни. Неужели… неужели он говорил о Вестнице?

— Старший хотел её убить, но она не боялась его. Она переживала за тебя. Что тебе будет больно, — Коул на секунду умолк. — _ Она ранена, а может, и вовсе мертва, и всё из-за меня. Я должен был остаться с ней. Помочь остановить это существо _ , — он посмотрел на Каллена и покачал головой. — Нет. Ты бы не смог помочь ей. Не в этот раз.

У паренька были необычные способности. Даже маги не могли с такой лёгкостью читать чьи-то мысли, уж Каллен знал наверняка. В любой иной ситуации он бы обнажил меч и поступил бы так, как следовало храмовнику. Но он больше не был храмовником, и ситуация, в которой они оказались, была из ряда вон выходящей.

— Я не причиню зла. Ты это знаешь, — спокойно заметил Коул.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Каллен. — Ты можешь читать мысли любого человека?

— Нет. Я чувствую их боль. Я им нужен, потому и помогаю, — сказал Коул, словно это было очевидно. — Как тебе. Тебе больно, потому что она не здесь, не с тобой. Ты думаешь, что это твоя вина.

Каллен молча уставился на него, с трудом понимая, как ему удалось столь просто распутать тот клубок из боли, злости и отчаяния, скопившийся где-то у него в груди. Но если он мог слышать его, тогда…

— А Эвелина? Ты её чувствуешь? Она… — его голос невольно дрогнул, — жива?

Он боялся того, что мог услышать. Если она всё же погибла, если они потеряли её, то Инквизиция долго не протянет. Да, она не была их лидером, фактически, она даже не была их официальным агентом, но для многих именно Эвелина была символом организации. Но не это сейчас волновало Каллена. На самом деле, в данный момент ему было практически наплевать на судьбу Инквизиции. Он лишь хотел, чтобы Эвелина была жива.

—  _ Каждый вздох — словно сотня ледяных осколков, впивающихся в лёгкие. Любое движение отдаёт болью. Нужно идти дальше. Порыв ветра, и она дрожит как тогда, в Круге, когда она слегла с лихорадкой. Но нельзя останавливаться. Увидеть бы его ещё хоть раз. Солнечный луч золотит волосы. И глаза: тёплые и добрые. Он не похож на тех, что были в Круге. Он другой. Мягкая улыбка на губах, и всё вокруг почему-то затихает. Создатель, дай мне увидеть его снова, хотя бы раз. _

Внезапно Коул умолк и указал на узкий проход меж скал, которые защищали лагерь от сильного горного ветра.

— Там. Она близко, но слаба и устала, — в его тоне промелькнуло нечто похожее на обеспокоенность. — Она становится тише. Это плохо.

Каллен осмотрелся кругом в поиске Кассандры. Она стояла, склонившись над картой, судя по всему пытаясь понять, где же находятся. Он поспешил к ней.

— Кассандра, Коул обнаружил Вестницу. Но нужно спешить, у нас не так много времени.

Искательница посмотрела сначала на него, затем на Коула, явно не слишком убеждённая его словами.

— Но как он смог…

— Вы были в церкви, когда он помог канцлеру Родерику, — на лице женщины проступило понимание. — Мы нужны ей.

После короткой паузы Кассандра кивнула и потянулась за мечом, лежавшим рядом с картой.

— Хорошо, Каллен. Я возьму несколько солдат. На всякий случай, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Создатель знает, нам сейчас нужно чудо, и если мы найдём Эвелину… На большее мы и не можем рассчитывать.

— Коул, ты сможешь отвести нас к ней? — спросил Каллен.

— Да. Её мысли стали тише, но боль сильна. Даже слишком, — он покачал головой. — Так не должно быть. Метка на руке делает только хуже.

Непогода, от которой так хорошо был защищён лагерь, к тому моменту поутихла. Но свежий снег проваливался под каждым шагом, замедляя движение. Опустившаяся тьма, к которой добавились плотные тучи, закрывшие луну, не хотела расступаться даже в свете факелов. Но Коул непоколебимо шёл вперёд, словно всё ему было нипочём, а остальные лишь пытались поспеть за ним. Все они понимали — времени у них совсем мало. Вестница не смогла бы долго продержаться на таком морозе. Особенно, если она была ранена.

Тут Коул остановился столь внезапно, что следовавший за ним Каллен едва не влетел в него. Он уже хотел спросить, что случилось, но сам увидел причину их остановки. Эвелина стояла на небольшом заснеженном возвышении и тяжело опиралась на посох, словно бы ноги не хотели её держать. Но она была жива.

— Там! Вот она! — закричал Каллен, отставшим спутникам и, не дожидаясь ответа, бросился к девушке.

Эвелина, услышав его голос, посмотрела на него и слабо улыбнулась, а затем рухнула на колени, словно бы все силы разом покинули её. Каллен никогда прежде не испытывал столь сильного облегчения. Казалось, что с его плеч свалилась гора.

— Хвала Создателю, Эвелина, ты жива, — он опустился на землю подле неё и взял её руки в свои. Её ладони были ледяными. Каллен стянул с себя плащ и аккуратно укрыл им девушку, всматриваясь в знакомые черты. Неестественная бледность её кожи бросалась в глаза даже в полумраке, как и кровавые подтёки, ярко выделявшиеся на лице. — Как ты смогла выбраться из Убежища?

— Без понятия, — с трудом пробормотала она в ответ. — Я упала в какую-то дыру. А потом просто шла. От одного кострища к другому.

— Падение — лучший план спасения, не так ли? — хмыкнул Каллен, а Эвелина лишь улыбнулась в ответ, а затем уткнулась лицом ему в плечо.

— Создатель, я думала, что больше не увижу тебя.

Каллен осторожно взял девушку на руки и поднялся с земли. Она была такой лёгкой и хрупкой.

— Всё позади, — тихо ответил он. — Ты в безопасности. Я рядом, и всегда буду. Обещаю.


End file.
